Clash Royale: Recreation Vacation
by StorytellerWhoWrites
Summary: Asra Amari, a Mission-Hardened Assassin, trained in many missions of the impossible, has the terrifying experience of getting two tickets for a trip to a famous island on Royal Arena. She absolutely despises Vacation Days! What's more worse yet? Her brother Ammon is coming along. Could this trip get any worse than it has to be already? Or can Asra actually learn from this Dilemma?


Clash Royale: Recreation Vacation

 **Hello once again everyone! If you haven't noticed very recently, I created a "Story Zone" in my profile that has yet to be added to, but may be a useful feature to read if you get the chance to visit my profile. Check it out every now and then! And now, for the story, most of the characters are from the Clash Universe; however the main character is one of my card concepts. I personally think the mechanics would be a good idea for the game, and if you would like to check it out, copy and paste the link down below onto your URL search bar! If you don't like the concept, then feel free to think of this as pretty much one of my original characters. With that in mind, I hope you enjoy this story, since I have actually been thinking of the plot of this story for a while now. With that, let's get into it! Enjoy!**

 **r/ClashRoyale/comments/9gq3es/idea_clash_royale_idea_concept_assassin_and_moon/**

Chapter 1: Tickets to Terror

The air was slightly cold, shrouded around in darkness. Mostly all the shafts around this well-hidden building was similar to this type of condition.

One of the things that would make it too grueling for someone who were to crawl through one of these tubes, was that the air was so compact, making it hard to breathe.

But this was a mission. And one person wearing a brown cloak knew that it was going to be for a good cause.

The person had a brown cloak that was stretched all the way over until it reached to the ankles, where they, and the feet were covered by what looked like to be protective types of shoes, brownish, blackish looking of course, with some bands looping around the edges. The hood of the cloak encased the face in a dark like shadow; the only thing that was exposed was white eyes and the mouth upon looking at the face.

"We can't wait any longer. This can't go into overtime!" the person heard from the end of the shaft. It looked as if the targets made a dead giveaway.

The person listened more closely, while crawling through the barely ventilated shaft, trying to ignore the urge to gag and cough

"Faster. The job must be done quickly!" the person heard.

While that was happening, the person came upon what looked like to be a rotating moving fan that was separating the exit of the shaft. Being prepared for this, the person took out what looked like to be a silver edged knife. The person aimed for a few seconds, before shooting the knife with a perfect aim towards one of the rotating moving fan's blades, resulting in a small explosion of sparks and wooden debris. Why in the world would they even use a wooden fan in the first place?

The person took a deep breath once getting through the fan's remains, picking up the knife and opening a wide flat trapdoor that was underneath the fan. The person looked inside very cautiously, and could see two fat looking men… or more of big boys, with long black hair that covered their eyes, and with wooden swords leaning up on a guardrail next to them.

The place looked more of a somewhat refinery, or a hideout perhaps. The guardrails were blocking what was underneath it on the floor, a huge purple tank, maybe used for transporting elixir?

The person closed the trapdoor behind very carefully, before stepping down on a small but wide enough beam that was attached to the wall, using one foot at a time to move ahead one step, as the beam wouldn't be able to fit in two feet in one space.

The boys thankfully didn't notice the person intruding on the property, temporarily, as they were fixated on piecing the parts of what looked like to be some kind of mega-tube that would connect over to the huge elixir like tube. The vats around the elixir tube probably explained a lot. Of course, they were filled with more purple goo.

And then when the person got to a nearby bridge only a foot above the beam that was going towards the right side, the person could see the target along with two others.

It was a woman wearing a mask and a hood, holding in one hand what looked like to be a small vial contained with a dark purple or violet liquid substance inside. She walked for a few seconds before turning around and observing the vial very carefully.

The two others on either side of her had turquoise looking hair, as well wore an eye patch around their eye. They seemed to be picking the holes on a metal looking pipe, probably to clear out some gunk in it to later give it for the boys to use, the person inferred.

The person took a deep breath as the boys looked as if they were finished of their job just a few seconds later. Time was a valuable resource around here, and the person knew that wasting it would be too sorry.

The person clenched both fists, before yelling out and jumping down at the same time. Before the boys could even react and just look and what in the world was going on, the left boy got hit in the face with the person's left elbow, before the right boy got hit in the face with the person's left fist.

The person with swift movement quickly right hand punched the left boy, before sticking the left leg out and shoving the left boy towards it using his back. The boy tripped and fell face first onto the wooden and metal looking floor, staying still.

Keeping up the swift movements, the person looked over and back-kicked the right boy in the stomach.

The right boy yelped in pain, bending over, and the person did a swift right fist jab to the face, sending the boy up nearly over the rail in pain, but instead slid down towards the ground. The woman and the two girls already sawn enough.

"Asra Amari." The masked woman looked unamused at their unexpected visitor.

Asra, who had enough trouble going through the shaft, walked towards the woman and the two girls fearlessly, before the right Rascal Boy grabbed onto her shoulders.

In surprise, the boy grabbed and hauled her towards the railings. Thankfully Asra managed to grab onto the railings tightly, but at the same time, the masked woman slowly scrunched up the small vial on her gloved hand, with the two Rascal Girls looking with mischievous faces.

Asra shouted, before latching both of her legs onto the Rascal Boy, and hauling him over the railings with her leg power. The Rascal Boy went tumbling overboard, and rolled off of a nearby vat, cracking its exterior glass case, and sending a small wave of purple goo flooding down on him.

"Julia Schultz." Asra narrowed her eyes towards the masked woman.

"We'd love to chat." Julia and the Rascal Girls said in unison.

"But we gotta go."

With that, The Rascal Girls bolted over towards the end of the railing at the far end, Julia being the first with the help of her dash. Julia did a flip over the railing, landing down on a lower platform, with the Rascal Girls just climbing over and jumping down, following her.

By the time Asra made her way at the end of the railing, Julia looked up and smirked, before turning to her left and started sliding down the rails on the stairs below by spreading out her legs, only looking back once for a brief moment, with the Two Rascal Girls headed down the stairs behind her shortly.

Asra looked over and jumped on a very large nearby pipe directly adjacent to the stairs, and leaped over another one nearby, before jumping downwards, just a few feet from Julia.

Julia was caught by surprise, before she and the Rascal Girls in unison pulled out their weapon. A smoothened blackjack and two stretched slingshots.

Julia grimaced by grinned as she swung the blackjack with her right hand in the air behind her a few times, before slicing towards Asra. Asra blocked the first attack to the face, and Julia in return counterattacked with a swift jab to the torso.

Asra blocked the jab with her kneecap, and then spun around in a three-sixty, with Julia landing a flurry of more attacks on her, resulting in some more blocks.

Julia tried whacking Asra downwards from the head, but when Asra punched it away, Julia countered up again with a straight hard elbow jab. Asra blocked the jab with her two wrists in an X-shaped lock, and had to take a step back.

Asra punched towards Julia, who blocked it with her free gloved fist, and then they both starting trading punches on each other.

But with the Double Trouble Gum bombarding at her from the Rascal Girls, it was almost impossible to concentrate on the main target.

Asra barely managed to block Julia's right elbow jab when her back was facing her, and then Julia swung her blackjack around violently, hitting Asra just above her hip.

Asra clutched and turned around and backed off a few feet, resisting the urge to yelp in pain, but she did to her dismay let it go from her mouth anyways, with a slight growl.

Julia stepped a foot backwards smiling at her with her eyebrows furrowed, but Asra by just out of sheer chance clutched the inside part of her cloak where her remaining knives was hidden.

She grabbed almost all of them, two to be exact, and flung it towards Julia. Julia barely managed to side-step out of the way, but the knives managed to cut through the sling-shots and pin them far behind on a wall. The Rascal Girls looked in alarm and astonishment, wondering whether to help out or go retrieve their only source of weapon.

While they decided to run over towards the slingshots, Julia clenched her teeth as she dashed towards Asra. Asra quickly flipped backwards, using her hand to push herself off from the ground, completely evading the dash attack and catching Julia by surprise as she stopped mid-dash.

Asra then used this chance by using her right leg and maneuvered it to be resting above Julia's right arm, so her leg was crossed over. She then used more strength and side-kicked her repeatedly in the side of her face, Julia exclaiming sputters and pain, before finally stopping to spin two times around in a Seven Eighty while jumping, and using even more applied force in kicking Julia's left thigh.

"Augh!" Julia exclaimed in pain, staggering backwards, before turning towards the right again and dashing away.

Asra grimaced and wasted no time, bolting after her. She wasn't as fast as Julia, but there was a limited amount of space that Julia can dash to.

Julia jumped up another big pipe like tube in another end of the refinery's walls, and then climbed hastily onto another metal platform that extended a long way across the whole place.

Asra followed short after, and jumped onto another part in the platform in front of Julia before she could make her escape.

Julia followed with some more added punches, Asra blocking some more of them, but deep down inside Asra, she felt more free knowing that there wasn't going to be any more distractions and little gimmicks.

Julia flicked her blackjack forward, to which, Asra flinched backwards in reply, and then had to retreat back a couple more steps to dodge a fast flurry of flicked forward blackjack attacks.

Asra backed off and walked back into a small area in the platform with some more space around with rails, and she could tell that Julia was started to get tensed up and nervous.

Julia leaned backwards against two fast punches to the neck, before rotating her blackjack skillfully a foot or two above Asra's fists with pure speed in it, before managing to bring it down and lock onto Asra's fists, preventing any further movement from them.

Asra's eyes widened and her instincts already told her in a split second to make the next move.

Asra kicked Julia backwards with her free right foot, and both of them stumbled backwards grabbing onto their own side rail. Julia got sent backward from the kick; Asra got sent backward from the recoil.

Julia sneered in frustration as she all of a sudden threw her blackjack towards Asra, and Asra merely ducking it by a few millimeters. The blackjack kept on making solid swishing sounds as it sailed over the rails and bounced off the walls down below.

Julia didn't have time to say any more of her reactions, so she quickly climbed over her side railing, and leaped onto a nearby elevated stairs upwards. Asra leaped on the left side of her railing, and then to her right to gain extra momentum in leaping up to her shared portion of the elevated stairs.

Asra wasted no time quickly climbing upwards on the rails, and predicted Julia's dash just right. Just as Julia finished dashing onto the next flight of stairs, Asra climbed over the rails and pointed her last knife towards her throat.

It was just a few moments of silence, before Julia could see down below on the stairs as well as on the top a bunch of men carrying fat swords or polished crossbows, all rushing downwards.

Of course local reinforcements jumped into the ordeal.

"Well, this was fun while it lasted," Julia showed her white teeth in a grin as she casually walked down the flight of stairs backwards.

"A good aerobic workout. You know, we should really try this again sometime." She said.

Asra could only let out a smirk at the ends of her mouth back, before two of the men grabbed Julia and took her away.

Asra looked around and could see the Rascal Girls just managed to yank their slingshots from the knives embedded in the wall, and turned around only to find six more men surrounding them in a semi-circle.

Asra leaped down the flight of stairs after the men cleared out, walking past a couple more men that were carrying the two Rascal Boys, one looking nearly normal, another looked like a figure of walking purple goo. Made sense internally and externally.

After she made her way outside in the cool evening sky, probably way past ten, one of the reinforcements threw her two silver looking projectiles.

Asra turned and spun her hand around in a catch before slipping the objects into her cloak, regaining all three of her knives.

"Hey Asra!" she heard a feminine voice come from her right.

Asra turned to her right to see her Assassin Partner, Allison, walking up to her, looking excited. Being both Assassins, they both wore the same kind of gear and clothes, brown cloak, brown shoes, their faces hidden showing only white eyes and mouth with a glow like effect given from the cloak's hood. But unlike Asra, Allison had pink and light cyan bands looped around the arms and legs of the cloak, and her dark black hair was more visible around the edges of the hood.

"So you finished the job? Didn't get any of your internal organs smashed?" Allison asked.

Asra managed a small chuckle. "Only suffered minor."

Asra and Allison walked many more meters, before coming upon what looked like to be a wooden car. It had no roof, wooden wheels, a steering wheel, and it looked more of a flat chariot without the horses.

With Allison in the driver's seat, she and Asra slowly drove their way back into the central part of Moon Palace's plaza.

The chariot like car had a small metal exhaust pipe underneath the wheels puffing out small purple vapors, which probably meant that it was powered from elixir coursing from underneath it.

Despite this time of day, there were still many multitudes of people bustling about, with bazaars and many shops scattered around throughout the town. There were some shops that would sell fake admission tickets for Moon Palace. Why some people still bother to buy them, Asra still didn't quite figure out.

With another band of wanted criminals where they needed to be, Asra felt very comfortable about it. It's almost as if the realm was getting closer to peace, one mission at a time.

There were shops that had tall ceramic jars filled inside with many powdered and spices.

A couple men wearing Turban Hats and had long black beards were walking through with a couple of donkeys and ponies behind them, some even had camels. But they were of course, all tethered to the rope they were carrying.

A dark skinned boy was playing and kicking with a red rubber ball around the main central fountain, which was where the cart was headed too right now.

Hearing the many conversations that were going about around her, Asra could see their destination looming up ahead of them. It looked just like any ordinary shop that was in a building. It was made out of either Adobe Bricks or smoothed limestone that was painted the color of red sands in dunes.

There was even a little red and white marquee that was overlooking the entrance, with the words over it saying: Miner's Treasury.

When the cart finally stopped and parked around it, Asra and Allison both got out, and the ground underneath the cart began to give way, providing a sort of makeshift pit-like garage for it. Asra headed after Allison after hearing the satisfaction of the ground closing over the cart underneath the secret chamber.

A couple people were looking around, staring at the many glass cases filled with all sorts of jewelry inside. Of course, no one dared to lay a hand and leave the store without paying a visit to the counter. There were some people behind the counter at the end, some even carrying binoculars with them.

Most people didn't mind when they saw two trained Assassins wearing brown cloaks walk past them calmly like walking on the park on a sunny day. They just saw them, and minded about their own business. Trouble would be trying to weave through them whenever their fat annoying butts blocked the aisle.

The duo managed their way to the back of the place, where there was a purple curtain with some jade and turquoise looking minerals scattered around the top of it neatly, in rows, making out the shape of some kind of tiara.

Asra went in first, followed by Allison, and was greeted by some more cases of jewelry and other valuable items.

These appeared to be much more precious and valuable, and pinned up against the back center of the room was a life-sized white, faceless manikin wearing a necklace that held a circular gem, one of the most beautifulness pieces of work that the ground beneath could ever produce.

Just a few people wearing tuxedoes were skimming through, looking at the glass cases, not minding the two people around their late tens wearing brown cloaks walk past them. The duo made their way and stood in front of the glass case surrounding the manikin. There was a brown and purple striped rug in front of the glass case, and Asra stepped on the rug, along with Allison. They touched the glass case very carefully. The glass case rumbled ever so slightly, before the manikin was carefully pulled part in two, along with the glass case. And that jewelry? That was pulled apart as well, fairly normal.

A purple curtain blocked from behind them, and a corridor was all of a sudden in front of them.

It was made out of stone brick, with some torches that were pinned to the sides of the wall in perfect symmetry. It was only a short walk towards darkness, before finally they reached what looked like to be some kind of platform suspended upon ropes, like an elevator with no walls.

Both Asra and Allison stepped and got on the platform, and Asra tugged on the rope a few times, before finally the platform started to ascend. After what seemed to be less than a minute or so, a wooden like elevator dock was in front of them, followed by a purple door with yellow outlines on it.

As soon as Asra and Allison opened the door, they were greeting by some cheers and shouts from inside. Inside there were many desks all about, filled with small looking bowls that showed similar to that of holographic images, but in the form of rippling of the water effect. There were some people with clipboards, and a slight spiral looking staircase near the back. There were many people inside that were related to making sure crimes were never an option for the inhabitants of Moon Palace and forward.

Men and women alike, consisting of Musketeers, people in Bandit gear, some wearing tuxedos, (which was something very major around this part of the headquarters), people in brown cloaks just like the same ones Asra and Allison were wearing, and a bunch more.

Asra and Allison smiled confidently as they walked past the people who were all cheering, as another mission has been successfully completed. There were some casualties in many missions, but every mission complete deserved some respect.

Asra and Allision headed over to a corner of the room, their assigned headquarters inside this headquarters, where a holder for knives were waiting, along with a large mahogany looking desk, filled with some more bowls, and a few boxes underneath the desk. It was like a room, with two walls for the corners.

"Hey Asra, have you seen the next trailer of Prince Kove's episode taking place at the Atheti Island near Royal Arena?" Allison asked as she plopped down on the corner couch and produced from her cloak what looked like to be a picture like frame.

"I've heard of that guy. Isn't he the one who is too cool for autographs?" Asra asked back as she took out and laid out all three of her knives on the table, before taking one of them and sharpening it through a sharpener that was attached to the wall and the desk at the same time. Her ears loved the sound of the _shring_ coming from the sharpener.

Allison looked at the picture frame with Prince Kove's handsome looking face. She held it at arm's length and hugged it dreamily.

"Yeah… he is. But he just being there in his presence is good enough for me. Am I right?" she asked.

Asra sharpened her second knife. "You do you." She replied back. "I've never seen a full length of any of his episodes befo-"

"Wait, What?" Allison's eyes went wide and she nearly dropped the Picture Frame. "Are you kidding me? You've never seen any of his episodes?"

Asra continued sharpening her second knife. "A full length. I think I've seen just a little bit of one, but that was when Ammon keeps on squealing and all of that fanboy whatnot. It's impossible to watch anything with him around."

"You don't have to go in-depth with your little brother's details." Allison chuckled back.

"It's true! You are talking about a guy who just about makes a living adoring Prince Kove as his idol." Asra replied, before the loudspeaker went on, echoing around the entire place.

"Attention Moon Palace." A voice spoke overhead. (Moon Palace was commonly referred to them as everyone around the entire place, seeing how they were all part of Moon Palace's growing community).

"Will Asra Amari please report to Mr. Rahar's front office immediately at this time? Thank you."

With that, the intercom loudspeaker turned off, and a few faces turned towards Asra, but not all.

Asra just finished sharpening her third knife, before slipping them back into her cloak.

"Well, that's my call. See you around Alli." With that, she did a slight approving nod at Allison, who nodded to her back, still hugging the picture frame, before starting her way up the spiral looking staircase.

The spiral looking staircase was designed to give a huge workout, to some people, but thankfully, Asra had climbed this staircase hundreds of times before.

As soon as Asra finished the staircase, she walked a few more steps on the next elevated platform filled with many other doors, before stopping in front of the last door near the middle of the entire circular like platform, which had two different paths starting from the staircase's exit.

The door was dark brown with lines of yellow aligned perfectly with symmetry along the edges of the door. Two big windows were right next to door, protected by a second membrane of glass, giving a watery type of view. Asra could see Mr. Rahar in his usual polished black desk, writing with a feather dipped with ink on some paper very quick.

Mr. Rahar was Middle-Aged, in his fifties, but still maintained a young face. With black hair and only a few streaks of gray, hands with just a bit of wrinkles, wearing a brown linen suit and a black shirt behind it, he looked almost like a General if he were to visit a nighttime party.

He had black eyes, slightly straight eyebrows, and his skin looked like hybrid cross between Arabian and Indian, and didn't have any facial hair of some sort.

Asra opened the left door slightly and knocked on the doorframe from the inside. Mr. Rahar looked up, tensed, before relaxing.

"Ah Asra, you're here. Please, take a seat; I am almost done with my share of paperwork."

With that, Asra scrunched her lips to her right side briefly and pondered as she walked over to the only chair in front of Mr. Rahar's extremely long and wide desk, being about one and a half or just a bit more feet away from Mr. Rahar himself. It was wooden, made with a material with a light color, and had leather cushions. Why would Mr. Rahar call her up to his office just after he had been notified that she just completed a mission? There had been enough experiences where Mr. Rahar would just call Asra up just to congratulate her for her hard work. Could this be another of those visits?

Mr. Rahar scribbled the last few words of his final paper, before setting the feather in a cup filled with ink nearby, and placing the paper in a nearby rectangular cubby holder incased in the wall behind him. With that he sat back in his chair and looked towards Asra.

"So you may be wondering why I have called you here." He said. His voice was slightly deep, but had a homey type of tone and feel to it. It seemed very comforting.

Despite all of the questions inside of her, Asra only nodded in response.

Mr. Rahar without looking, grabbed what looked like to be a Calendar off of the cubby that was on top of the other cubby that he placed his last paperwork in, and held it in front of him.

"I've called you here to inform you about the number of Vacation Days you took." Mr. Rehar set the calendar nicely on the table for Asra to see.

Asra looked on the calendar and could see it completely blank, except for the number of days, the days of the week, and the month of course. A design theme for the month was also in the background.

"What about it?" Asra asked nervously.

Mr. Rehar frowned. "It seems to me, that the last time you took a Vacation Day that was when your brother had a family obligation that required you to leave. That was only one day, and that health concern dealing with him happened over three months ago."

Asra blinked. "So you are asking me to spend less time here? Well that's great. I've wanted to work here for many months straight without Vacation Days anyway."

Now it was Mr. Rehar's turn to blink. "Actually, that isn't why I brought you here, to begin with. I am telling you that you should spend some type of Vacation Day this month."

Asra's eyes widened. "You aren't serious are you? I mean, all of this mission impossible stuff has already gotten deep in my nerves! I'm a prime example of pure devotion to this organization."

Mr. Rehar turned in his chair and took out two more Calendars from nearby cubby holes.

"I understand how you are very committed to this." Mr. Rehar shook his head. "But it's time you take a little relaxing time. Other Assassins just like you take breaks. It's a way for them to cool off from the risky, hard work that they are being put through. They take a couple days per month you know."

Asra let a small smirk out. "You are talking about Allison right?" she asked.

Mr. Rehar pursed his lips. "Not just Allison. Practically the majority of the team."

He set down the Calendars in front of Asra. Asra could then see how some of the days had what looked like to be the sticker of a Palm Tree on top of them, signifying a Vacation Day.

"These Calendars are not Allison's. They belong to two other Assassins who know when to take breaks every now and then. Asra, I am telling you strongly to maybe take a Vacation Trip to any relaxing place, or at least something that will ease your mind and body."

Asra sat back in the chair and crossed her arms with amusement.

"And suppose I decide to take a Vacation Trip. I don't have any gold or tokens or tickets do I? And my PayPouch comes at the end of the month."

Mr. Rehar then immediately took out of one of his desk drawer's what looked like to be a small rectangular boxed, with some brown and purple gift wrapping.

"Don't worry. You will be excused from work otherwise. Before you leave, you might want to open this."

He gestured at the small box.

Asra sat up in her chair. "A gift? For me?"

Mr. Rehar nodded. "Please, open it right now."

Asra tore the wrapping paper off carefully, before opening the box's lid, to find inside two slips of…

"Tickets to Atheti?" Asra sputtered.

Mr. Rehar nodded. "I figured you'd deserve something worthwhile. Your Mother and Father have been notified already. And the boat will pick up you and your brother tomorrow at Crescent's Dock.

"Mr. Rehar, like I really appreciated this offer, but I really can't take this. Besides, my brother? On this-"

Asra looked down at the tickets for a split second.

"Three Day trip."

Mr. Rehar went over to the top of another cubby near the corner of the room and peeled off from the paper resting on top of it, three Palm Tree Stickers.

Asra stared with terror. "Don't you dare-"

Mr. Rehar went over to the Calendar, and took the first sticker by the thumb.

"Asra, I want you to just enjoy yourself. This is a Three-Day trip! I am going to assure you that things will be fine. In fact, I arranged your brother to come with you on purpose."

"Wha?! What for?" Asra's hands were trembling now.

"Because I've known the connection between you and him long enough. You all had your disputes. And I figured spending three days with him will help the efforts. You'll learn something. I'm sure." Mr. Rehar smiled, before placing down the sticker on the Day that was tomorrow.

Asra stifled a huff. "I can't believe out of all the people, you chose this jerk. Couldn't you have saved more money by buying just that one ticket?"

Mr. Rehar placed down the Second Sticker on the Day after Tomorrow. "Asra, hear me out. I know in my heart that money can lead to the connection of something. It won't buy directly, but it will help guide and lead you there. The other ticket is meant to be as a guide for you."

Asra growled. "Oh, so what else should my brother wear? A Jungle Hat? Speak as if I'm a foreign Tourist?"

Mr. Rehar placed down the Third and Final sticker on the Day After the Day after Tomorrow.

"Asra, you are excused for the rest of the day and the three days to come now." He said calmly.

Asra sighed softly, taking the tickets with her right hand, and slipping it in her cloak. She made her way towards the door, and before opening it, she heard Mr. Rehar's voice behind her.

"Remember Asra. Think Positive. Learn new things. Be in peace and harmony. And… no Knives."

Asra nodded before closing the door, wishing she could've put more effort to make it just a bit less than that of a slam.

"Gosh, Mr. Rehar can be as dense and moronic as a Knucklehead." Asra muttered as she headed down the stairs. "Taking all my privileges away? Even my knives…"

Asra took out a random sharpened knife from the three out of her cloak, before taking a deep breath.

"I know, I know, I feel restricted too." She pretended as if she could hear them talk in a metallic like hum language. "Just for three days."

Asra headed down to pack her bags.

"Just three days." She groaned.

 **Of course, I will give in announcements whenever the Story Zone updates, at the end of chapters… not every, but some. And I am sorry about the recent delay. We just moved, and this is a very rocky start, so chapters may come in a bit slow, but with some time and effort, I should be able to get back to the normal routine in just a few weeks or maybe even less than a month.**


End file.
